Sweet Surrender
by Elisita
Summary: Bella sufre una decepción  que la hace replantearse algunas puntos en su vida. ¿Cuándo conoce a Edward seguirán esos planteamientos en pie? O ¿caerá rendida en sus brazos?


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa S. Meyer. La historia es mía _

_**Sumary: **_ Bella sufre una decepción que la hace replantearse algunas puntos en su vida. ¿Cuándo conoce a Edward seguirán esos planteamientos en pie? O ¿caerá rendida en sus brazos?

Hola chicas esta idea surgió anoche, lo escribí y aquí se los dejo, espero lo disfruten.

Gracias a Ximena que corrigió en tiempo récord para poder subirlo sin horrores, si aun así se ha pasado algo espero sepan disculpar.

_** Sweet Surrender **_

Bella Swan tomó su bolso, se lo cruzó en su espalda y salió del salón de clases a toda prisa, no quería que él comenzara con su acoso diario ni darle pie nada de lo que este chico se pudiera tomar para llegar a ella.

Ella conocía bien a los de su tipo: guapos, inteligentes y de buena familia. Ya había conocido a uno así muchos años atrás, cuando estaba en penúltimo año de secundaria. Ese día, un chico alto, moreno, de buen cuerpo, sonrisa fácil, de gestos aparentemente amables entró en al aula ella no pudo reprimir el suspiro de aprobación que salió de sus labios. Él era agradable de ver, para ser sinceros ¡demasiado agradable!

Pasaron los días y ella siempre lo contemplaba de lejos, admiraba cada una de sus sonrisas y en su interior esperaba que alguna de ellas fuera en algún momento para ella.

Como si los dioses hubieran escuchado su suplica no hecha, una mañana cualquiera Bella -como siempre- iba distraída leyendo su copia raída de _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_. Caminaba por el pasillo que ya conocía de memoria -hasta casi sabia la cantidad de pasos que habían para llegar al salón de literatura- cuando de repente algo se cruzó en su camino y se estrelló contra ella.

Era una pared de músculos enfundados en una polera blanca, él la miró a los ojos y le susurró una disculpa. Ella asintió, recogió su libro y siguió su camino. Y, desde ese día Jacobo Black se convirtió en su acosador, la seguía a todas partes y le daba miradas significativas, y ella -sin quererlo- le sonreía como boba, hasta que un día el la invitó a salir y ella aceptó.

Pasaron una tarde agradable en la heladería del pueblo y Bella descubrió que Jacob no solo era un rostro bonito sino que además, era un chico inteligente y con aspiraciones, esa tarde la dejó en la puerta de su casa, él miró a los ojos, luego a sus labios y la besó. Ella se dejó hacer, estando por un segundo en una burbuja de felicidad y agradeciendo a la suerte de que este chico se fijara en ella, que si bien no era un patito feo, más bien pasaba como una chica inadvertida.

Pero no todo seria color de rosa y tan fácil en la vida de Bella. En la segunda cita, Jacob la llevó directamente al mirador de la Push y comenzó a besarla: primero, gentilmente y luego ya con un apetito voraz, que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Entre besos y caricias, cada vez mas subidas de tono por parte de Jacob, Bella cayó en cuenta de lo que este quería, y ella -por un momento- pensó en dárselo, pero luego reaccionó y decidió que nunca más se conformaría con migajas, ella era una mujer inteligente, quizás no de una belleza exuberante, pero si de una particular belleza que se reflejaba en su cabello y ojos marrones, en los cuales si mirabas bien, había un imán que atraería al hombre destinado a perderse en ellos.

Como pudo, se deshizo de los brazos fuertes de Jacob y le pidió que la llevara a su casa. Él, por supuesto, se negó diciéndole que no se hiciera la difícil.

Ella entró en pánico, pero recordó a su padre y le dijo:

- ¡Llévame a casa y mi padre no se enterara de esto!_… _o, atente a las consecuencias de meterte con la hija del jefe de policía de Forks.

Jacob al oír la determinación en la voz de la chica puso el coche en marcha, la dejó en la puerta de su casa y desde ese día nunca más le dirigió la palabra. Y ella, no pudo estar más agradecida de aquello

Y ahora, cuatro años después, en su segundo año de universidad estudiando para ser Experta en Lenguas Romances, aparecía este hombre: hermoso -demasiado para su propia salud mental- de unos ojos verdes tan intensos -que a ella se le antojaba escribir poesía sobre ellos- y ese cabello bronce que la invitaba a escribir prosa y que estéticamente desordenado, era una invitación al pecado.

Su cuerpo, ¡Dios, su cuerpo! era esculpido a mano, no era musculoso pero estaba bellamente marcado por lo que su traje negro, informal, se le apegaba a la perfección a cada fibra de su cuerpo. Ella, cuando estaban en el patio de la universidad, se ponía sus gafas de sol y lo admiraba a sus anchas. Muchas veces se recordaba que tenía que respirar porque, de admirarlo tan fijamente, normalmente, hiperventilaba buscando el aire que se la había olvidado inhalar.

Y esa mañana, ya hace dos meses, cuando chocó con él a la entrada del casino y sus ojos se encontraron, ella lo supo, reconoció la mirada de cazador. Esa misma mirada que tuvo años atrás Jacob, y en ese momento, Edward Cullen pasó de ser el sueño hermoso de Bella Swan a formar parte de sus pesadillas.

Desde ese día, Edward se le parecía en todas partes y trataba de hablarle y ella le cortaba cualquier intento de acercamiento. Cuando estaba en el casino y él se acercaba a sentarse en su mesa, ella esperaba hasta que él se sentara y luego se ponía de pie y salía de ese lugar o, cuando ella estaba en la biblioteca y él aparecia, ella se escondía lo mejor que podía entre medio de los estantes, y luego salía a hurtadillas del lugar, como si fuera una vil ladrona.

Cuando lo vio en su clase de Latín, ese semestre, quiso morir. Siempre esperaba escondida a que él entrara primero en el salón de clase para luego hacerlo ella y así no darle oportunidad a que Edward se sentara a su lado.

Tenían esa clase juntos, 3 veces por semana ese semestre y para Bella se había vuelto casi una tortura verlo cada día y tener que resistirse a su encantadora sonrisa y a su típico gesto de los dedos que se perdían en su cabello cuando caminaba hacia ella.

Pero ella ya no era esa niñita estúpida que fue en la secundaria, ella ahora era un mujer más segura de sí misma, había descubierto en su modesta forma de vestir sacarse partido, en lo que más ponía énfasis era en el maquillaje de sus ojos, años atrás había descubierto que su mayor atractivo yacía allí , en su mirada, y así cada mañana aumentaba la intensidad de esos dos pozos chocolates, los maquillaba con tonos grises oscuros y ahumados dando tal intensidad a su mirada que ella a veces no se reconocía.

Y, por eso Bella Swan no caería ante los encantos de Edward, no, no lo haría, ella sabía lo que hombres como él buscaban: un buen polvo, una noche de lujuria, caricias intensas, placer sin límites y nada más, con Jacob había aprendido muy bien la lección.

Ella, solo con verlo la primera vez sabia que, si alguna vez cedía a la tentación de Edward Cullen, iba a querer todo de él, que solo al probar sus labios se haría adicta a sus besos y a sus caricias y que el precio a pagar seria perder su corazón.

Por esa razón, ella ni siquiera dejaba que él le hablara de nada, cuando él le saluda con un _¡Hola Bella! _ella ni siquiera le daba un asentimiento de cabeza, ella no le daría ningún maldito motivo para que él se tomara de aquello.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Edward se había vuelto su sombra, siempre esperando alguna señal de ella para hablarle, pero ella le rehuía como la peste, y ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar ningún minuto más. Ese día se las arreglo para quedarse a cargo de la biblioteca, el trabajaba ahí unas noches a la semana clasificando los libros nuevos que llegaban y sabia que Bella iría por un libro que tenia encargado hace una semana -sin querer había mirado en la lista de pedidos y vio el nombre de ella- y casi hizo baile de la alegría de los pingüinos de Madagascar al idear en su cabecita el plan para estar solo con ella y poder hablarle. Tenía que hacer que ella lo escuchara.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando ella entró por la puerta de biblioteca y se acercó al mesón, al no ver a nadie, llamó a viva voz a la señora Cope, que era la encargada.

Cuando Edward apareció entre medio de los estantes con la copia del libro "Pedro Páramo" en las manos, ella supo que esto él lo había planeado, por un momento quiso dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero eligió quedarse, sabía que era momento de dejarle las cosas claras a Edward de una vez por todas.

- Ese es mi libro, llevo una semana esperándolo.

- Y esos son mis ojos, llevo una vida entera esperando por ellos.

Edward la miraba intensamente y no supo de dónde diablos salió esta declaración, pero al mirarla en aquellos ojos la primera vez que la vio, sabía que ya no había más remedio para su enfermedad que poder perderse cada día en las profundidades de esas lumbreras de color chocolate que le recordaban su niñez y que lo hacían sentir como en casa.

Bella tragó grueso al escuchar lo que Edward le había dicho, un estremecimiento y un calor recorrieron todo su cuerpo alojándose en su corazón. Negó con su cabeza, no se podía permitir el lujo de mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, se irguió en su puesto y tendió su mano

- Por favor, solo entrégame el libro para poder salir de aquí.

El se acercó como un león acechando a su presa, paso cerca de ella y cuando Bella pensó que él se lo daría, paso de largo hacia el mesón y le extendió un formulario.

- Primero, rellena esto y te podrás llevar tu libro, por muy hermosos que sean tus ojos y por muy idiotizado que me tengan, no puedo permitirte que lo lleves sin hacerlo de manera formal.

Bella solo tomo el formulario y saco su lápiz de su bolso. Tal era su nerviosismo que el lápiz cayo de sus dedos al suelo y Edward se agachó a recogerlo al mismo tiempo que ella, cuando sus dedos se tocaron al tomar el lápiz, un calor extraordinario recorrió sus cuerpos y los hizo consientes de sí mismos en muchos niveles diferentes. Bella cerró su ojos e inhalo la esencia de este hombre al que ella le había rehuido, y se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, que aunque pasaran mil años no podría borrar es momento de su memoria, y que si ese calor que sentía la abandonaba, caería en una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Fijó su vista en los ojos de Edward y los admiro en todo su esplendor, tan verdes y vio en ellos reflejada una luz de esperanza y como si estuvieran envueltos en un hechizo, se pusieron de pie lentamente aun con sus dedos entrelazados alrededor del lápiz.

Bella pasó la lengua por sus labios y miro a Edward a sus ojos y de vuelta a su boca, él sin perderse ningún gesto de ella entendió el mensaje, se acerco lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, primero dando un beso suave, tentativo. Luego, acarició su labio inferior con su legua pidiendo permiso, ella los abrió lentamente y el lápiz cayó al suelo cuando sus manos se perdieron el en cuerpo del otro, las de ella en esos cabellos cobrizos que la invitaba a halarlos suavemente para sentir sus sedosidad y las de él en la espalda baja de esa mujer que lo hacía perder la razón con cada suspiro salido de su boca y que él respiraba como si fuera el único oxigeno posible de respirar.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo, conociéndose tomándose el tiempo necesario para explorar sus bocas y con sus manos conocer sus cuerpos. Cuando el beso se volvía demasiado intenso, ellos juntaban sus frentes, tomaban aire y volvían a la carga, en esa danza erótica de labios, susurros y gemidos contenidos.

Bella estaba en éxtasis y no quería pensar en mañana, solo quería disfrutar el momento, pero una luz de esperanza brillo en su corazón cuando Edward la miro a los ojos y le dijo

- Llévame a casa.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, tomó su mano, y lo guió a su departamento, porque ella lo había entendido, no con el entendimiento de la mente, si no con el del corazón, ese reconocimiento que tienen dos almas que se buscan a través de los años y de la vida y que finalmente se encuentran, se reconocen y saben que al fin han encontrado su hogar. Y ese fue el momento en que se rindió dulcemente a Edward Cullen.

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Bueno chicas espero sus comentarios, quisas esto se convierta en algo más que un One.**_

_**Besos a todas y gracias por leer y comentar.**_


End file.
